You give love a bad name
by deanwinchestersimpala
Summary: When Ben goes missing, Lisa recalls what Dean has taught her and improves her hunting skills. While searching for her son, Lisa runs into Sam and Dean, who also happens to be on a case connected to Ben's disappearance. What will happen next? A/N: I'm really bad at summaries, but please just give it a shot, I promise it's not as bad as the summary lol
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Although I wish I did, I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters, just the plot.**

* * *

**One Month Ago**

The clock read 3 o'clock in the morning when Lisa woke up to the breaking of the glass against the floor. She quickly threw the covers aside and got up without hesitation. The alarmed woman kneeled to the ground and stretched her arms under her bed, searching through the floor with the tip of her fingers until she found the object she was looking for. Lisa pulled the case towards her knees and put in the code, unlocking the box. She placed her index finger on the loaded gun's trigger and took it out of the case, and without further delay she left her room very carefully so she wouldn't draw any unnecessary attention to herself.

Breathing rapidly, out of the fear that she felt, Lisa pressed her back against the corridor wall and shut her eyes. Inhaling deeply and slowly exhaling, she tried to remember what she had learned from Dean. _Take cover. One hand on the trigger and the other under the pistol, maintaining stability. If something moves, shoot. If someone shoots, move._ After his voice briefly crossed her mind, she reopened her eyes, now a little calmer, and continued down the hallway, without letting her guard down.

One hand left the gun and reached for her son's bedroom door, pushing it open. For a moment, her breath was caught in her throat and her fingers numbly dropped the pistol, creating great contact with the wooden floor. Even though the noise was loud and clear, all she could hear was the sound of her own heart beating irregularly.

"Ben!" she screeched.

Before her eyes, there was a shattered picture frame, a wide open window making the curtains dance to the rythm of the wind, and her son's bed... empty.

* * *

**A/N: sorry for any grammar issues, me grammar no good lol**

**please leave a review, it only takes a sec (;**


	2. Chapter 2

**Present Day**

The brunette tapped her fingers impatiently against the steering wheel, she frowned and kept her distant gaze on the road. At first, Lisa thought that Ben had been kidnapped by humans. But as time passed, evidence after evidence proved that the cause of her son's disappearance was supernatural, a human wouldn't be able to go from Cicero to Chicago in just 30 minutes.

For all she knew, Ben could already be dead. Between researches, Lisa stopped her car on the road's coasting and went into the forest, she practiced her aim on the trees determined to kill her son's kidnappers with her own hands. _"... four victims of the attacks in Kansas were found nearly drained of blood, neither remember their attacker thus the responsible for the attacks remains unknown, although-"_ Lisa's right hand reached the radio, turning it off. She knew that vampires had nothing to do with her son's disappearance but in this world, evil always leads us to a greater evil. The woman raised her gaze to the rearview mirror and realizing there was no car behind her, Lisa abruptly stepped on the brake, turning the steering wheel fully to the left, causing the car's tires to sing.

Approximately 3 hours later, Lisa spotted a blue sign decorated with Kansas state's emblem, golden letters read _Welcome to Lawrence_. Rustic buildings surrounded the city, the brunette's eyes ran through them, looking for the Hotel where the attacks had occurred. After ten minutes, Lisa stopped her car in front of the hotel she was looking for, quickly glanced at her reflection in the rearview mirror and fixed her hair. Without hesitation, she stretched her hand to the glove compartment, pulled out her pistol placing it in her pants next to her waist. Without further delay, she got out of her car, locked it and entered the hotel trying as best as she could to impersonate a journalist, the disguise she had chosen.

* * *

**A/N: **hiiii (: so yeah, that's chapter two, i hope you like it! I know, too much Lisa haha but next chapter she runs into the Winchester boys and things get... interesting. once again, i'm sorry for any grammar mistakes, i just recently moved to florida from brazil so.. yeah ;p please, review 3


End file.
